


mulled wine

by nidelungen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nidelungen/pseuds/nidelungen
Summary: 一个下午的小故事。
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)





	mulled wine

浴室里水声哗啦啦响着，酝酿的蒸汽熏蒸着玻璃门，为玻璃门蒙上面纱。  
阿尔贝尔站在厨房的灶台边，看了眼浴室门之后，掰开肉桂，听它发出干燥植物特有的清脆响声。  
他又仔细的从台面上放着的玻璃罐里，小心翼翼的数出丁香和星形茴香，保证它们和食谱上要求的数量一致，十五枚丁香，三枚星形茴香，和一根被掰开的肉桂放在一起，柠檬和苹果与橙子，则在案板上被仔细切开。  
阿尔贝尔看了眼水槽，里面有一口巧克力色的小锅和碗，沾满了可可粉的盘子也带着棕色的水。收拾起来简单，但哪样东西都不是他的，反而让人提不起劲。  
阿尔贝尔自己不怎么下厨，他的厨房里除了万用的平底锅之外，只有一口酱汁锅。现在酱汁锅就放在炉灶上，等他开火点燃炉灶。  
流理台上除了香料，还摆着两支红酒，是稍有些劣质的一般酒。阿尔贝尔拿出开瓶器，放在其中一支酒上，打开封口用的软木塞。软木塞发出“啵”的一声，像是新生的鸟。  
他把两支酒都倒进酱汁锅里，开火，把水果和香料也放进锅里，让它们在小火的热量中缓缓沸腾。  
“……很长时间没有喝热红酒了。”  
阿尔贝尔看着微微沸腾的酒，突然意识到这点时，已经自言自语一样，说了出来。  
上一次做热红酒时，他浪费了两支上好的红酒，是尤里乌斯带过来请他一起喝的。本来想着洗完澡后喝到上等干红的尤里乌斯出来看到热红酒时，人都愣住了。因为这事，他们还吵了起来。于是今年尤里乌斯不仅带了好酒，还顺手带了一般的酒来做热红酒。  
……哦对，粘上了巧克力的锅碗也是尤里乌斯专门带来的。他还带了蜂蜜过来。  
阿尔贝尔用小勺子品尝了一下酒的味道，稍有些酸。他打开了橱柜，摸索到方糖盒子，往锅里放了两块。  
就在阿尔贝尔盯着酱汁锅的状况，又慢慢调整炉灶一段时间后，浴室的门被打开了。无论厨房还是浴室都热气扑腾，就像是酱汁锅里一样。  
“……很快就好了。”他没回头。会借用他这间小房子的浴室的人只有一个。尤里乌斯和他一起保管这间房子的门钥匙有两年了。  
他听到尤里乌斯的衣服响声，他的亲友还把睡袍带过来换上了，那个声音，是他们以前一起买的法兰绒睡袍。那时候尤里乌斯选了一件暗红色的，阿尔贝尔给自己挑了一件黄棕色的，还被开玩笑说那件睡袍看起来像熊皮。  
随即他眼角的余光看到尤里乌斯站在厨房窗边，他打开窗——以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势拿进来了一块大理石板之后关上了窗。厨房为外头的冷风吹进来这件事冷了一阵，好在整个房子的供暖还算充足。  
那块大理石板上，是松露形的、裹着可可粉的棕色巧克力。  
“……你就为了一盘巧克力把窗打开来冻这些？”阿尔贝尔在水槽边上找到滤网，把炉灶的火调到最小，“我去找杯子。”  
“因为这里没有冰箱。”尤里乌斯的言辞一如既往，“就算不怎么在这里住，也是需要有这么一件家具的，阿尔贝尔。”  
“……是。”  
“还有，杯子在客厅，不要往我的杯子里放星形茴香。”  
“香料会被滤网过滤掉的，水果也是。”  
很快两个人就一起坐在客厅的壁炉边上，一人握着一个装满热红酒的杯子。小茶几上摆着装盘的松露巧克力。  
啜饮一口，伴着温和得多的红酒的，是辛香和甘甜，辛香来自异国的香料，甘甜来自水果和方糖，此外还有一点点酒的香气，不过阿尔贝尔喝不出来多少。  
“你不去洗个澡吗？”  
“喝完再去。说起来松露巧克力是什么情况？”  
“早上加图大人说着送冬季礼物，送了一堆巧克力到骑士团，结果送来的是黑巧克力。我想着稍微调剂一下，拿来做松露巧克力了。”  
“黑巧克力，”阿尔贝尔啧了一声，“听起来还不如送香肠。”  
“还好，可可的香气很足，估计厨娘会拿来做热巧克力吧。”  
浓稠的热巧克力。阿尔贝尔想起来冬季巡逻时总拿着热饮的三姐妹，“你有时间的话，可以教麦姆她们做松露巧克力如何。”  
“麦姆学过……就是有点笨手笨脚。不过还好做出来了。”尤里乌斯回想起第一次做出松露巧克力时，欢呼雀跃的麦姆。  
两人就这样喝完酒，而后同时拿起巧克力，放入口中。  
蜂蜜的香气和可可很搭。甘甜而略带苦涩的味道洋溢在口中，甚至盖过了之前的香料味。  
尤里乌斯双眼微闭。他一直喜欢这个巧克力配方，甘甜中带着微微的苦涩，适合当做礼物的时候不被看出心意。  
随后阿尔贝尔温热的唇贴在他的唇上。就连轻吻都带着巧克力的味道，却又有异样的甘甜。究竟是因为阿尔贝尔私下里吃了什么还是单纯的错觉，已经无法分辨了。  
只不过是，享受这个吻，就已经无法再思考更多了。  
随后轻柔的声音在他耳边响起，“我去洗澡了。”  
“嗯。”  
幻梦一般的吻。恰似这个幻梦一样，却又真实存在的黄昏。

**Author's Note:**

> 星形茴香=staranise=八角  
> anise：茴芹


End file.
